The light-emitting diode (LED) is a common lighting appliance in increasing use. In comparison with traditional incandescent light bulbs, LEDs have higher luminous efficiency and power-saving features. However, LEDs are conductive only in a single direction and thus require specialized LED driver circuits.
Typically, LEDs are formed and packaged separately from their LED driver electronics. One method for packaging LEDs and LED drivers together in a single package would connect the LED driver to an LED by a through silicon via (TSV) that passes through a silicon interposer. However, the use of silicon interposers may increase package costs. For example, package costs for LEDs could be higher than the cost of the semiconductor LED.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide simpler and more efficient LED and CMOS compatible integration schemes and enabling methodology. Also, it is desirable to provide improved methods for fabricating LEDs and LED drivers. It is desirable to provide integrated LED and LED driver units and methods for fabricating integrated LED and LED driver units that reduce packaging costs and provide improved performance. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.